The Ninth DigiDestined
by Railos
Summary: Tai and the others have recently defeated Apocalymon, but then a new enemy arises. One that may even require the help of another digidestined, whose methods are a bit different from the others. 1st season extension
1. Chapter 1

Hello there random people who are reading my first story. Yes, this is my first story, so please bear with any mistakes I made. This story happens directly after the defeat of Apocalymon. Season 1 characters only because it's the only series I finished and I prefer them over the newer people. I do not own Digimon. Please review. Starts out rated somewhere in K might end up T in later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Another one?!

"Yes! We did it!" Tai said smiling as the Digiworld slowly went back to normal.

The Digidestined had recently defeated Apocalymon,and were now meeting up with their friends on File Island. They found Gennai, Ogremon, Elecmon, Andromon, and a bunch of other friends smiling and laughing for the first time since the arrival of the Dark Masters back then.

"I'm glad you did it" Gennai said from inside his Mekanorimon. "now the Digiworld will finally be at peace."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Centarumon said, as he arrived from the ruins. His face looked frightened as if the Dark Masters have returned. He went to the others " It seems that there was a missing part of the prophecy."

"Whaat?!" Tai and the others exclaimed.

"But we beat Apocalymon he should be the last one right?" Sora asked.

"Sora's right" Biyomon agreed as she stood up beside her.

"Not exactly" Centarumon said " The missing prochecy was recently found in the ruins a short while after Apocalymon's defeat."

"Well what does it say?" Matt asked, his expression blank.

"The darkness shall fall to eight soldiers of light, but another light shall rise up with different intentions. It shall enslave the worlds in a brilliant light and none shall escape." Centarumon recited.

"That can't be good." Gatomon said.

"Look at the bright side" Kari said. "Maybe the brilliant light meant that the world would be good and no evil will escape"

"I'm not sure that's what it means" Izzy said as he turned on his laptop. "There might be some information on my laptop let me look."

As Izzy looked through his laptop, suddenly, there was a large earthquake. Infinity mountain blew up and a large figure appeared. There was a blast of bright light and he disappeared.

"Hmmm.." Patamon wondered. "I wonder who that could be."

Gennai looked worriedly at Centarumon and Andromon. "But that can't be, He's supposed to be dead."

Centarumon quickly ran back to the ruins saying "I'll be back, Gennai tell the Digidestined what this is about"

Gennai looked gravely at the children and said "What you are about to face maybe the one of the worst digimon in existence. He used to be a hero of light and worked alongside me while we were researching on the digi-eggs before Piedmon attacked."

"One day, he just cracked and started shouting saying that we don't even need the Digidestined. There are no more problems in the Digiworld. We tried to calm him down, but he got angry and started attacking us. That was when we moved away from that facility and moved to the newer one, which was later destroyed by Piedmon, but that's beside the point. We later came back for him since we've gotten complaints about him attacking other digimon in the area. We tried to reason with him, but he didn't listen and started to say that anyone who wasn't a digimon was his enemy. He started attacking us, so we were forced to fight him to protect the Digiworld. We defeated him... I thought he was dead, we put a special lock program on his data so he couldn't return to Primary Village, but it seems that he's back and he doesn't look too happy."

"Big deal we'll just beat him up right guys?" Tai said with a big grin on his face.

"Right" Agumon agreed.

"Just when I thought that we could finally go home. We get sucked into another battle." Joe sighed.

"We'll beat him right Matt" TK asked his brother, with hopeful eyes.

Matt smiled. "Sure we will. I mean how powerful can he be if Gennai was able to defeat him."

Gennai wasn't impressed. "Do not underestimate me. That digimon was one of the most powerful. We were only able to defeat him when he was weakened from insanity. But, by looks of things he should be able to think properly by now but enraged with vengance."

"So, what digimon is this?" Gatomon asked Gennai.

"What? Oh sorry I've been trying to forget him for years I forgot to tell you who he was. His name is Grademon."

"Hey guys, I think you should take a look at this" Izzy said still at his laptop.

Everyone gathered around.

"So, I've been looking through the list of digimon and when I looked to see what digimon we just saw, it said Alphamon"

Gennai face was flushed as he realized what happened.

"That would mean that Grademon digivolved into Alphamon." Gennai said. He looked toward Andromon and said. "Get everyone to safety, protect Primary Village, and find as many allies as we can get. This will not end well."

Andromon nodded, and headed for Primary Village.

"Yeah, let's go beat Alphamon." Tai said grinning.

"Hold your horses. I think it would be best to go to the ruins first and talk to Centarumon. Something tells me that there is something more to that missing prophecy." Gennai said.

"Then let's go." Sora said.

The Digidestined and Gennai headed towards the ruins, hoping to find out more about their new adversary.

* * *

And that concludes the first chapter of my first story. Hope you like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my story. Ok, so the next chapter is kinda short. I apologize for that, but don't worry the next chapter might be longer.  
I do not own Digimon. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Ruins

Before they knew it, our heroes had arrived right outside the ruins.

"Ah, the ruins, it's been a while since we've been here. Right Tentomon?" Izzy said, remembering the time when they were stuck there after Devimon had separated the group.

"Ah you're right, as I remember you were too busy looking at the symbols on the walls to notice Mimi, Palmon and me." Tentomon said in a mocking tone.

"Hey, that was important. Besides if I hadn't done that, then Mimi wouldn't have ran away, then we wouldn't have met Centarumon." Izzy countered.

"He's right you know" Mimi said.

The group entered the ruins, and noticed Centarumon and a bunch of Numemon running about either looking for something or running away.

"Hey what's the hussle?" Tai asked.

A Numemon looked up and said "Centarumon told us to run to Primary Village where we'll all be safe. Something about a big digmon who'll destroy everything. One thing for sure I'm not sticking around to meet him." He then ran outside with some of his friends.

TK noticed Centarumon reading a stone tablet.

"What's that?" TK asked pointing at the stone tablet.

Centarumon looked away from the tablet and said "Oh, you're here."

He removed some dust from the tablet and said "This my friends is the missing prophecy. Though, it's pretty hard to read it considering the state it's in. I had to reassemble the broken parts 8 times to find out the first line of the prophecy, and it seems that I have found more."

"What does it say?" Izzy asked curiously.

"A soldier of darkness will arrive and commence battle with the brilliant light. Alone he shall fall, but with the eight hearts of light, he shall be triumphant." Centarumon read aloud.

"That must be the key to his defeat." Gennai said.

"Well, now we know how to defeat him, but who's the soldier of darkness?" Sora asked.

"By the looks of things, I'd say that there's a high chance of there being another Digidestined" Izzy said.

"WHAAT?" Everyone said aloud.

"Think about it, Myotismon came, and we all know that he's pure darkness. That was the time when Kari became the Digidestined. So, by logic, a hero of light should cause another Digidestined to appear."

"Well, now that you mention it does make sense." Gennai said.

"Alright then, let's go look for the next Digidestined." Tai said, as he headed towards Infinity Mountain.

"Tai wait!" Matt said stopping the brunette from going any further.

"How sure are you that he's at Infinity Mountain?" Matt asked. "For all you know he could be anywhere in the Digital world or even in our world."

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Tai asked.

"We should probably think about our next plan." Matt said.

"If you ask me maybe we should split up again." Izzy suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way, and we'll all stay in File Island anyway, so we'll be safe."

"I think that's great idea." Tai said.

"We'll travel by pairs. You'll never know when one of us might need help." Matt said.

"Ok, so it's me and Kari, Matt and TK, Izzy and Joe, and Sora and Mimi. Agreed?" Tai said.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Everyone meet back at Primary Village every night, or if you find something." Tai said.

And so, everyone waved good-bye to Centarumon and Gennai, and left on their own journeys to look for the ninth Digidestined.

* * *

And that concludes the second chapter. Sorry again for its shortness. Anyway, exams are up, so it might be a while before the next update. Oh and please review, it helps me know if I'm writing ok. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the time it took to update, exams were horrible. Here's the next Chapter enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Search

Mimi and Sora were searching around the forest for any sign of the ninth digidestined. They were using their digivices to find the next digidestined. So far, they had no luck.

"My feet hurt from all the walking, could we rest for a while?" Mimi asked.

"Again? This is the third time." Sora sighed. "Fine but only for a few minutes.

They sat under a tree thinking about the ninth digidestined.

"Do you think the ninth digidestined's a boy or a girl?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know." Sora said. "What do you think he has that can help us defeat a powerful digimon like Alphamon?"

"I don't know." Mimi said

"One thing for sure we need to find him." Sora said.

"Sora? Do you think we'll find him?" Biyomon asked.

"Sure we will, I mean we found Kari after all." Sora said "Well this should be enough rest for a while. Let's go"

They all got up, and continued their search.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere along the mountains. Matt and TK were on their own search.

"Hey Matt, do you think he might be hiding inside that cave." TK said pointing to a cave above them.

"I don't know TK, but we might as well check. You stay here with Patamon. Gabumon and I will search the cave ok?" Matt said.

"Ok" TK and Patamon said.

Matt and Gabumon went higher up and entered the dark cave.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Matt called out.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure about this." Gabumon said.

"Yeah, you're right Gabumon. I don't think anyone's in there." Matt said.

Matt called out to TK. "Stay where you are we'll come to you."

"Was there anyone in the cave?" TK asked.

"No." Matt said.

After a while, Matt and Gabumon rejoined TK and Patamon at the base of the mountain.

TK sighed. "Gee I sure hope we find him soon. Alphamon seems really scary."

"Don't worry we'll find him soon enough, and then we'll beat Alphamon." Matt said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izzy and Joe were looking around the beach.

"This doesn't seem right. Why would Alphamon decide to come out now. He had enough time before, so why attack now?" Izzy wondered aloud.

"Maybe he needed time to gather strength and digivolve." Joe said.

"Hey Izzy look at that." Tentomon said pointing to the figure in the distance.

"Well that's weird, my digivice isn't responding so it's not the ninth digidestined. I wonder who that could be?" Joe said.

Gomamon looked at it and said. "It looks like a digimon, but he doesn't seem too friendy."

Just then there was alout roar, and the figure started racing towards them.

"Yikes I wonder what we ever did to him." Joe panicked.

"I don't know, but I think we should run." Gomamon said as he ran the other way with the others close behind.

"I wonder what that is." Izzy said as he raced to the end of the beach.

Tentomon looked back and said. "Oh no, that looks like an Octomon. He never gets angry unless we interupt him during feeding time. We better hurry up or we're done for."

They ran even faster and reached the forest.

"This is too much. You'd think after Apocalymon, we'd finally get a break from all this running." Joe sighed.

"Well, we didn't know that another digimon would try to take over the Digiworld." Izzy said.

"I say we return to Primary Village and continue searching tomorrow." Tentomon said.

"Well it is getting late and my feet hurt." Gomamon said.

"Fine we'll go back and search tomorrow." Joe said.

* * *

Tai and Kari were searching around the snowy area.

"What makes you think the ninth digidestined would be here? My fur is freezing." Gatomon said.

"The ninth digidestined could be anywhere Gatomon, so we should make sure that we check all the areas." Tai said. "Agumon, do you smell anything?"

"No, not really. Wait, I smell something familiar. I just can't put my claw on it." Agumon said.

"Perhaps, I can be of some help." A voice from behind them said.

"Aaaaah."

"Relax, it's just me." the voice said.

Tai and Kari turned around and saw the big snowman-like digimon known as Frigimon.

"Frigimon! Don't sneak up on us like that." Tai said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Frigimon said apologetically. "So, what do you guys need help with?"

"We're looking for the ninth digidestined have you seen him?" Gatomon replied.

"Can't say I have. No one ever passes by this area."

"Well that's too bad. We'll just have to go back to Primary Village. Tell us if anything else happens ok?" Tai said.

"Sure, you can count on me."

Tai, Kari and their digimon headed back to Primary Village unaware of the presence observing them.

* * *

"Those digidestined are fools to think that they can defeat me." A dark voice said from inside his hideout. "I have control over an army of digimon they don't stand a chance."

The figure shifted slightly on his throne and thought of the defeat of the dark digimon before him.

"Hmph. They have no idea what they're up against. Duftmon! Dukemon! Sleipmon! My loyal servants, arise!"

Just then three figures appeared. They looked like they just woke up from an eternal slumber.

"About time you returned. Do you realize how long we've been waiting for your command to destroy all non-digimon?" Sleipmon said.

"Silence, Sleipmon! The master requires the highest forms of respect." Dukemon said.

Sleipmon glared at Dukemon and decided to keep quiet.

Duftmon remained silent and watched from the corner of the dark room.

"Dukemon, this room is too dark for a light as strong as me. Activate the crystal." Alphamon ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Dukemon said.

He fired a large blast of light at the crystal spire in the middle of the room. Just then, a large flash engulfed the entire room and all traces of darkness disappeared.

"Ah, that's better. Sleipmon." Alphamon said.

Sleipmon stood straight and looked at his superior.

"Yes, my lord?" Sleipmon said.

"Since you are so eager to start the battle . I order you to destroy the digidestined." Alphamon ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Sleipmon replied.

Sleipmon left the room to call his small team to join him in the attack.

"The battle will end before they know it." Sleipmon said with an evil grin.

* * *

Hope you liked it. :) Next chapter might take a while again, sorry. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but because of school I've had less time to do things like this. Digimon is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sleipmon's Attack

That night, just as they had agreed, the eight digidestined and their partners went back to Primary Village to rest for the night.

Tai waved to the others as he arrived. "Hey! Did you guys find anything?"

Matt shook his head. "He's not in the mountains."

"He's not in the forest or the beach either." Sora said.

"Well, we didn't find him in the snow." Tai sighed. "We'll try again tomorrow. So,what's for dinner?"

Joe started a fire. "Fruit, nuts, fish, and some food from Elecmon, though it doesn't look too good though."

"Hey! I heard that." Elecmon said as he joined the digidestined. "I'll have you know the baby digimon don't complain one bit about my cooking."

"That's because they don't have a choice." Patamon teased.

Elecmon growled and shifted to an aggressive stance. "Hey! Do you have a problem with my food?"

"No! This food is great. It's very... uhmm... unique!" Izzy said.

Elecmon growled. "I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to pipsqueek over here."

"Hey! Who are you calling a pipsqueek!" Patamon yelled.

"You of course!" Elecmon said.

"OH YEAH? WELL" TK quickly grabbed Patamon and put his hand over his mouth.

"Patamon didn't mean that. I'm sure your cooking's great." TK said.

"Well, that's what I thought. Now if you mind I have to check up on the baby digimon." Elecmon said as he left.

TK let go of Patamon. "Patamon, you have to learn to be more polite."

Patamon sat down and crossed his tiny arms. "He was asking for it."

The rest of the night went by peacefully as they finished eating and went to sleep. What they didn't know was that someone was spying on them from within the forest.

"Hey! What do we do now?" A shrill voice said.

"Shhh! We don't want them to wake up nor catch us." A second voice said.

The first figure looked towards the other. "So, why are we doing this?"

The second figure shook his head. "I thought I explained this to you. We need to protect them. Alphamon's goons are powerful. Remember?"

The first figure looked confused. "Huh? How can we protect them when we can't even win against Alphamon's weakest servant?"

The second figure looked down. "I don't know, but we have to try."

The first figure looked even more confused. "Well, I don't see the logic behind that, but you're my partner so I'll just do as you say."

The second figure closed his eyes and thought "Partner? Yeah right."

The night went on uneventfully, until a loud roar was heard. The eight digidestined woke up from their peaceful sleep and checked to see where the sound was coming from.

Tai pointed towards an area. "Over there!"

The digidestined hid behind the bushes and sneeked a peek to see what was happening. They saw a group of digimon, three of which were howling. Just then another digimon appeared behind the digidestined.

The digimon smilled greedily. "Why hello my dear guests. Come to see the show?"

The digidestined jumped in surprised as they all turned around to see who it was.

Tentomon was the most frightened when he figured out the identity of the new digimon. "Oh no! That's Sleipmon! He's a member of a group of knight digimon who protect the digital world. That is until the group got the wrong impression of what protect really means."

Sleipmon's grin widened. "I see you've heard of me. Well the digimon behind you are my friends, the Kyubimon and the Taomon, and they don't like trespassers."

The five digimon looked at the digidestined and fired beams of light.

The digidestined quickly jumped out of the way.

Sora sighed in relief. "That was close. Biyomon I think it's time to digivolve."

Biyomon nodded. "Right away Sora. Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

Birdramon flew up high. "Meteor Wing!" Flaming feathers bombarded the digimon.

Sleipmon wagged his finger. "Tsk tsk. Didn't anyone teach you to respect your hosts. Taomon do what you need to do."

The Taomon quickly jumped up and attacked Birdramon dodging Birdramon's attack in the process.

The two Taomon looked at Birdramon. "Talisman of Light!" Two giant explosions hit Birdramon.

"Arggh" Birdramon fell to the ground and turned back into Biyomon. "Sorry Sora but that was one strong attack."

Joe got up. "Now I don't like the way you treat your guests. Gomamon digivolve!"

Gomamon smiled. "About time. Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon stood proudly and pounded his hammer into the ground sending shockwaves that hit the other digimon.

Sleipmon shook his head. "If you think it would be that easy, then you must be dumber than the Numemon. Kyubimon your turn."

The three Kyubimon ganged up on Zudomon. "Fox Tail Inferno!" Blue fire surrounded them and then went to Zudomon burning him. The fire balls then exploded with a blast of energy

"Ughhh." Zudomon fell to his knees and turned back into Gomamon. "I'm sorry Joe but these guys are just way too tough."

TK and Kari looked at eachother and nodded. "Patamon time for you to digivolve."

"You too Gatomon." Kari said.

Patamon jumped up. "Patamon digivolve to Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon!"

Gatomon stood up. "This better be worth it. I was taking a catnap. Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

MagnaAngemon quickly flew up. "Heaven's Gate!" A circular portal opened up and started sucking up anything that was unfortunate enough to be within range.

Angewomon prepared herself. "Celestial Arrow!" She fired arrows of light at the enemy digimon hoping that it would break their focus making them vulnerable to MagnaAngemon's attack.

Sleipmon laughed. "I'll admit that was a smart move, but something like that is useless against me." Sleipmon aimed with his crossbow and fired a shot that went straight through the outer edges of the portal breaking it.

The Kyubimon and Taomon regained their composure then fired their attacks against the two angels.

MagnaAngemon and Angewomon fell to the ground and turned back into their rookie forms.

"They're too strong." Patamon said.

"Sorry we couldn't do much." Salamon said.

Tai grinded his teeth. "I didn't want to do this, but you forced me. Come on Matt."

Matt nodded and looked towards Gabumon. "Let's do this."

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon."

"Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon."

Sleipmon smiled. "Let's see if this impresses me." He ran around the two digimon and fired bolt after bolt at both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, while the Kyubimon and Taomon fought the recently digivovled Lilymon and MegaKabuterimon.

WarGreymon fell back and turned into Agumon. "Hey! That hurt."

MetalGarurumon was pushed back and hit a tree. He then turned into Gabumon. "That won't heal well."

Likewise, both Lilymon and MegaKabuterimon turned back into their rookie forms after the repeated blasts from the Kyubimon and Taomon.

"They're too strong." Izzy said.

Mimi ran to Palmon. "Palmon are you all right?"

Palmon nodded. "I'm fine, but my pride may have been hurt a little. Those guys are just too strong."

Sleipmon laughed. "This isn't even worth my time. If this is the power of the digidestined then destroying you will be as easy as burning a matchstick."

Sleipmon, the Taomon and the Kyubimon began surrounding the eight digidestined.

"This isn't looking to good. We need to do something." said the figure from earlier to his partner.

"Hey, look your digivice is glowing." said his partner.

"What does it mean?" the figure said.

"It means I can fight." said his partner grinning. "It's time for me to digivolve."

TK hugged Patamon. "I'm scared."

Matt grabbed his brother. "It's ok TK I'll protect you."

Izzy shook his head. "Is this the end?"

Tai stood up. "No! We can do this we just need to figure out a way."

Joe looked discouraged. "How? All our digimon were defeated."

Sleipmon laughed. "You should listen to your friend little one. It's hopeless."

Just then a bright flash came from the bushes nearby.

Beep-beep-beep. Izzy looked at his digivice. "It's beeping the ninth digidestined is nearby."

Matt and the other checked their digivices. "He's right."

A dark figure with wings flew towards them and attacked the Kyubimon and Taomon. His face was hidden, since he had his back to the moonlight. Lightning fast strikes were coming from the figure's claws and hit the five digimon at every possible oppurtunity.

Loud roars were heard from the five digimon before they disappeared.

Sleipmon raised his eyebrow. "Well would you look at that. Enjoy what little time you have left digidestined because when I return you'll wish you were killed today." Sleipmon laughed as he disappeared into the shadows with a burst of light.

The figure then ran towards the bushes picked up his partner and flew away.

Tai crossed his arms. "Hey! What was that about? The ninth digidestined appears and goes away? Just after he saves us?"

Mimi pouted. "Well that's just rude. We look for him he appears then disappears. Seriously!"

Izzy sighed. "Well there's no use moping about it now. At least we know that he's in the island."

Tai scratched his head. "Well, yeah. Come on let's go back to Primary Village to get some rest. We'll try searching again in the morning."

The digidestined returned to Primary Village, though not one of them could sleep.

Sora lay down sorting out what just happened. "That digimon something didn't seem right about him."

TK was hugging Patamon. "Hey, Patamon?"

Patamon woke up from his sleep. "Yes TK?"

"What do you think about the ninth digidestined's digimon?" TK asked.

"I don't know. I knew he saved us and all but something didn't feel right. There was this feeling that I didn't understand. Like I've felt it before but I just can't remember when." Patamon said.

Matt was looking at the stars. "The ninth digidestined... He should probably learn that running away won't solve anything." Matt thought about the time he spent away from the others during their struggle against the Dark Masters. "He'll figure it out."

Kari was next to Tai. "Tai?"

Tai looked at his little sister. "Yes Kari?"

"Why do you think the ninth digidestined ran away?" Kari asked.

"I don't know, but he'll come back I'm sure of it." Tai said. "After all, he's digidestined and the digidestined need to work together as a team."

Far away, the two figures were together as the larger one landed in the middle of the forest.

The digimon returned to his normal form. "We made it, though I still don't see the sense of running, since they know we're on the island and the fact that we just revealed ourselves to them."

The digidestined shook his head. "You won't understand. Come on let's go it'll be morning soon and they'll start looking for us."

Alphamon glared at Sleipmon. "Sleipmon, I am disappointed. You failed to get rid of the digidestined."

Sleipmon looked up to his master. "I am sorry my lord. My fighting force wasn't prepared for the attack of the ninth digimon."

Alphamon shook his head. "And why didn't you continue fighting them. Once you saw your fighting force die, you just left."

"I was testing the water my lord. I wanted to see how powerful they were." Sleipmon said.

Alphamon softened his gaze. "Very well, but I expect the next battle will come with us as the victors or you will be replaced and erased."

Sleipmon gulped. "Yes my lord."

Sleipmon turned around and left. "That blubbering fool. Doesn't he see the extent of my power? I will crush those digidestined." He mumbled to himself.

Duftmon grinned. "What was that I heard? Were you insulting the master?"

"What? No!" Sleipmon quickly said.

"That's not what I heard I'm sure Dukemon would be pleased to hear this" Duftmon mocked.

"Don't you dare!" Sleipmon challenged.

Duftmon grinned. "You and I both know that I don't care what happens. Dukemon won't hear about this. Though I do have one favor to ask in exchange."

Sleipmon sighed. "Why don't you just crawlback to your dark little corner? Fine. What is it?"

Duftmon leaned back against the wall. "When you defeat them give me the ninth digidestined's digimon. He may be of some use to me."

Sleipmon shook his head. "I should've known that it had something to do with your little experiments. Fine, I'll give him to you just make sure that you keep your end of the bargain."

"I wouldn't dream of breking it." Duftmon then left and went to the roof of the castle.

"These digidestined intrigue me. They defeated Apocalymon a powerful digimon of darkness. And yet their ninth digidestined's digimon is... hmph Who cares? Sleipmon will finish them soon enough. Though I hope it'll be worth the entertainment." Duftmon said to himself.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review comments, criticism and suggestions are welcome, just nothing too harsh.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys thanks to a short break from school, I can update a bit faster now. Now the moment you've all been waiting for (or at least some of you) the ninth digidestined and his partner. So enjoy! Digimon does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Ninth DigiDestined

Morning arrived and the digidestined left Primary Village to find the ninth digidestined.

Izzy looked around. "Does anyone remember what direction he took after he defeated the Kyubimon and Taomon?"

Tai scratched his head. "Hmmm... I can't remember."

Matt scanned the area. "I don't think I know either considering it was the middle of the night and his digimon was really fast."

Agumon lifted his nose and sniffed. "I can smell him in the forest. Though the scent is really faint."

"That could mean that he's deeper in the forest." Izzy said.

Tai went forward and called the others. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Further in the forest, the ninth digidestined and his digimon were running.

"We need to go further in. We can't risk them finding us." The boy said.

His partner had an annoyed look in his face. "Why? They know were here, and they're our allies. Why should we keep running?"

The boy stopped and looked down.

The digimon looked confused. "What's the matter?"

The boy shook his head as if shaking away his thoughts. "Nothing. Just run. Ok?"

His digimon sighed. "Fine, but I better get to eat in a while or else I won't be able to keep up."

Agumon pointed in the direction leading to the river. "The scent gets stronger over here. Come on."

Just then their digivices started beeping.

Sora looked at her digivice. "He's getting close."

Tai nodded. "Everyone follow Agumon."

The boy stopped in his tracks. "The river's blocking our way, and the current looks too strong to swim across."

The digimon landed on the shoulder of his partner. "Then what do we do now?"

"Hold it right there!" Tai said as he burst out of the bushes.

The rest of the digidestined soon followed as they saw the young boy around Tai and Matt's age. He had grayish blue hair and brown eyes, one of which was covered by part of his hair. The boy was trembling as if he was scared of them.

Sora reached out her hand. "Don't worry none of us will hurt you."

The boy calmed himself, but made no gesture to show that he was taking her hand.

Patamon looked at his digimon. "It's a DemiDevimon!"

DemiDevimon looked at Patamon. "So? What of it?"

Patamon was shocked. "So? The last time I saw a DemiDevimon he tried to kill us. How sure are we that we can trust you?"

DemiDevimon looked annoyed. "Hey! That's just rude just because a DemiDevimon was mean to you guys doesn't mean that all DemiDevimon are bad digimon."

"DemiDevimon is right Patamon. You can't go making wild accusations." Sora said. "Anyway, you already met Patamon over there. I'm Sora."

Biyomon jumped up. "I'm Biyomon."

Izzy stepped forward. "Nice to meet you. I'm Izzy, and that's Tentomon." He said pointing to Tentomon."

Tentomon flew up. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

TK tugged at the ninth digidestined's shirt. "Sorry about what Patamon said. He didn't mean it. I'm TK."

Gomamon rushed forward. "I'm Gomamon and the clumsy one over there is Joe."

"I'm not that clumsy!" Joe shouted before he tripped forward. Everyone laughed.

"I'm Tai and this is Agumon." Tai said.

Mimi crossed her arms. "Well, I'm Mimi, and I didn't appreciate the way you ran away from us last night."

Palmon shook her head. "You're still angry about that?"

Mimi nodded.

Palmon looked at the ninth digidestined. "Sorry about that. I'm Palmon."

Matt sighed. "I'm Matt."

Gabumon waved. "and I'm Gabumon."

"I'm Kari and this is Gatomon" She said while holding up Gatomon.

Gatomon pouted. "You better not hurt anyone or I'll turn you into a scratching post."

Kari looked at Gatomon. "That's no way to introduce yourself."

Tai smiled. "Well, that's everyone. So, what's you're name?"

The boy just looked down. "It's Kurai. Rai for short"

"Cool name. This means that you're now part of the team." Tai said.

Rai just stopped. Team. He always hated that word. He just shrugged. "Fine, I'll go with you guys."

"Great! Let's go back and tell the others." Tai said.

The group headed back towards Primary Village.

Sleipmon was watching from the darker parts of the forest. "Interesting, so the ninth digidestined decided to join them. This'll make killing them that much easier."

Just then, some white floating dog-like digimon appeared beside him. "You called for us master?"

Sleipmon smiled. "Ah yes the Kudamon. Wake up your leader and tell him that I am in need of his services. I have a few bugs that need to be crushed."

The Kudamon bowed their heads. "Yes, master at once." They all hurriedly left to go deeper into the forest.

Sleipmon laughed. "The master better give me a huge bonus after this."

A flying digimon landed beside him and knelt. "My lord, the digidestined have arrived at Primary Village. Your orders?"

Sleipmon smirked. "Prepare to level the village and destroy everything."

The digimon nodded. "Yes, my lord." He turned back.

"and Anubismon." Sleipmon said.

Anubismon looked back. "Yes, my lord?"

Sleipmon looked seriously at Anubismon. "Only attack when I say so. I want to see how far the digidestined are willing to go to protect their dear village."

Anubismon nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Back at the village, the digidestined were talking to Gennai.

Gennai smiled. "I'm glad you found the ninth digidestined." He looked at Rai. "So, do you know why you're here?"

Rai nodded.

Gennai nodded. "Well that save us the trouble of explaining it to you then."

Rai looked at the forest. "Something doesn't feel right. Sleipmon must be planning something." He thought to himself.

Gennai looked at the digidestined. "Now that you found him. The next step is to defeat Alphamon and his subordinates. I'm warning you though they're not type to just die that easily. I heard that last night Sleipmon payed you a visit. Even though he defeated both MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon, what he did was not even a fraction of his power."

Tai clenched his fist. "That guy, how are we supposed to defeat him?"

Gennai shrugged. "I don't know. I've never encountered him before. Back when Alphamon was Grademon, he had no subordinates. Makes me think how'd he get some now."

"Never mind that we need to beat them." Tai said.

Gennai sighed. "Listen I need to leave for a while. I need to find out more about Alphamon and his motives. Don't worry I'll be back, but until then you guys need to stay safe."

The sun was setting as Gennai left the village. He packed his things waved goodbye and leaped into his Mekanorimon and left the village.

Sleipmon grinned as he saw this from inside the forest. "This is too good to be true. The legendary Gennai left the village leaving it wide open for my army. I can already imagine the chaos."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review, because I have no idea how I'm doing. Comments, suggestions and criticism are accepted just not anything too harsh.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. Oh, and I know it's late, but I'd like to thank gallantmon7196 for being the first, and so far only person to review. Digimon is not mine. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Night fell, and the digidestined have gathered around the fire to get ready to rest for the next day.

Tai groaned. "What do we do now? Gennai left the village, and now we're stuck here until he comes back."

Joe stretched. "Well at least we found Rai. Now we don't have to search the island anymore."

Matt sighed. "I guess you're right, but still..." Matt stared at Rai who was sitting away from the others on the outer most edge of their campsite.

Sora looked confused until she saw what Matt was looking at. "Hey Rai! What are you doing over there? Come on and join us."

Rai sighed and looked at DemiDevimon, who was sitting on his shoulder and whispered. "Well, I guess it can't be helped." Rai moved closer to the rest, but still kept a considerable amount of distance between them.

Sora smiled. "See? That wasn't so bad."

Rai looked down, and whispered. "They have no idea, DemiDevimon."

DemiDevimon shook his head. "You have to learn how to be more sociable Rai.." He then flew towards the others and started to talk to Palmon and Gabumon. This only made Rai feel worse.

Rai stood up. "I need to sleep." He left the others to get some sleep.

Later that night, the digidestined were all asleep, unaware of the presence watching them from the forest. Sleipmon grinned." Good, they're all asleep. Anubismon?"

Anubismon looked towards his master. "Yes, my lord?"

Sleipmon crossed his arms. "Commence the attack. Begin with the village. It will create enough chaos, and at the same time it will destroy their stronghold."

Anubismon nodded. "Yes,my lord." He looked at a Kudamon near him. "Begin the attack, tell the others."

The Kudamon bowed. "Yes, sir."

Rai woke up in the middle of his sleep. Something didn't feel right. He felt a like something wasn't right, something was going on. He quickly stood up and looked for DemiDevimon, and found him sleeping on a stump beside him. "DemiDevimon! Something's wrong."

DemiDevimon looked annoyed. "What do you mean? Everything's quiet."

Rai nodded. "Exactly, what happened to the bugs and bats. They must have sensed something."

DemiDevimon shook his head. "Get some sleep."

Just then a huge explosion came from the middle of the village. It woke everyone up.

Tai looked at the village. "Hey, what was that?!"

Matt clenched his fists. "I don't know, but we have to check on the village."

Everyone ran towards the village and saw a huge fire in the middle and digimon running in all directions. There were larger digimon firing blasts at everything.

Mimi just stared. "Wha- Wha- What is this?!"

A building fell and a large figure appeared from behind it. It was Sleipmon laughing at all the destruction he caused. "Why hello digidestined. Did you miss me?" He fired a bolt at another building which exploded.

Sora looked around frantically. "Where's Andromon and Elecmon? What did you do to all our friends?!"

Sleipmon laughed. "Oh, you mean these friends?" He shoved a group of digimon in front of him. It was their friends. They were all battered and bruised everywhere. "I have to admit these guys were persistent. They stood up no matter how many times they were shot down. It wasn't til I fired my own shots til they fell." Sleipmon said. Now for a grand show." He grabbed Elecmon by the neck.

Elecmon squirmed. "Hey! Let me go!"

Sleipmon laughed. "As you wish." He threw Elecmon high into the air and fired multiple times at him with his crossbow. There was a big explosion and screams of pain from Elecmon, as he was hit. Elecmon fell back down to the ground, and he quickly turned back into data.

Tears were forming in Matt's eyes,but he held them back and looked angrily at Sleipmon. "YOU.. YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU KILL OUR FRIEND!"

This only made Sleipmon smile. "Oh, you didn't like that? Then I'm pretty sure that you won't like this either." He took a few steps back and aimed for all the digidestined's friend in front of him. Sleipmon smiled then fired repeatedly at all of them. Their screams of pain and agony could be heard by the entire village.

Tai looked down . "Enough... Enough of this. Agumon, go!"

Agumon nodded. "Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon!"

WarGreymon dashed forward and blocked all of Sleipmon's attacks.

Sleipmon shook his head. "We can't have you interferring with the show now can we. Anubismon, take care of him."

Anubismon came up from behind a ruined building. "Yes, my lord." He dashed forward and began attacking WarGreymon.

WarGreymon blocked Anubismon's initial attack. "Who are you?"

Anubismon stepped back, then bowed. "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Anubismon, loyal servant to Lord Sleipmon, 2nd in command to all of Lord Sleipmon's armies, negotiator among the Kudamon, and your doom."

WarGreymon was angry. "Well, I'm WarGreymon, the digimon that's gonna beat you up." He dashed forward and tried to punch Anubismon.

Anubismon just moved a bit to the left, and grabbed WarGreymon's back as he moved past him. "Tsk tsk tsk. The younger generations these days have no manners." Anubismon did a small flip and kicked WarGreymon's back, making him jump off WarGreymon, then fired a blast directly at WarGreymon's head.

"Uggh." WarGreymon landed with a thud. "Hey that's not fair."

Sleipmon grinned then looked at therest of the digidestined. "Don't worry I brought enough digimon for all of you." A bunch of Kudamon appeared with Taomon and Kyubimon. "I forgot to show you my newest subordinate. Chirinmon, show yourself." The sky became dark and there was a flash of lightning followed by a crack of thunder. A dark figure appeared and landed right beside Sleipmon.

Chirinmon smiled. "You called my lord?"

"You were always one for flashy entrances weren't you. Anyway, Chirinmon meet the digidestined this is your prey."

Chirinmon took one look at them and shrugged. "Not even worth my time. Reppamon, Kudamon you guys do it for me."

The Kudamon nodded. "Yes, master."

A howl was heard from the woods and a group of Reppamon appeared with their claws and razor-sharp tails glinting in the light.

Sora took one step back. "There's to many of them."

Biyomon stepped forward. "Don't worry I'll take care of them for you. Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Meteor Wing!"

The burning feathers hit all the Kudamon and Reppamon incinerating them.

Chirinmon shook his head. "Useless. Wind Cutter Sword." Chirinmon flew up high then rammed straight through Birdramon."

"Arrggh" Birdramon fell to the ground an turned into Biyomon again.

Sleipmon laughed. "Good one Chirinmon. Now finish her off. I'll deal with the weaker ones." Sleipmon aimed his crossbow at Tentomon when a missile hit his arm. "Hey, who did that?"

MetalGarurumon stood beside Matt. "Who do you think?" He sprinted forward to try to attack Sleipmon. "Metal Wolf Claw!" Sleipmon was hit directly at his chest.

"Ugghh." Sleipmon was pushed back 3 feet. "Is that all you've got? This is a real attack. Inferno Frost!" Sleipmon's bolt glowed blue and he fired an icy bolt towards MetalGarurumon who was hit directly at his chest.

"Arggh." MetalGarurumon flew through the air and hit a building or two, before he turned back into Gabumon. "Gennai wasn't kidding when he said that Sleipmon was more powerful than he seemed."

"Terra Force." WarGreymon fired the giant glowing ball towards Anubismon,who quickly dodged and fired his own blast towards WarGreymon.

WarGreymon landed on the rubble of a destroyed house, and he turned back into Agumon. "What kind of attack was that?!"

Anubismon grinned. "My lord shall we finish them off?"

Chirinmon looked eagerly at his master. "Yes, my lord allow us to finish them off. This was starting to get boring anyway."

Sleipmon laughed. "Let us start with the digimon who dared defy my rule in the name of the master." Sleipmon aimed his crossbow at the digimon in front of him and shouted. "Inferno Frost!"

There was a bright blue light followed by an explosion of icy wind. Rai opened his eyes and saw the entire village was frozen. The digimon who lived in the village were all lying on the floor, lifeless. One by one they faded away. He saw the expressions of the other digidestined. They were all shocked, afraid, but above all they were angry. As one, the other eight digidestined looked towards their digimon and nodded.

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon digivolve to Lilymon." Lilymon flew upwards. "Flower Cannon." The blast hit the Kudamon gathered around the ruins of the daycare.

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon." Zudomon took a few steps forward and swung his hammer. "Vulcan's Hammer." The blast of the hammer hit the Taomon, that were gathered near the edges,completely obliterating all of them.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon digivovle to MegaKabuterimon" MegaKabuterimon flew up. "Electro Shocker." The blast destroyed a few squads of Kyubimon that were entering from the forest.

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon. Wing Blade!" Garudamon dashed forward and fired a bird shaped flame that attacked every single digimon within range.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon digivovle to MagnaAngemon. Heaven's Gate." A large portal opened up which sucked in a large portion of Sleipmon's army.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon." Angewomon aimed the remaining members of the army who wouldn't budge. "Celestial Arrow" Arrow after arrow hit Sleipmon's army.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon."

"Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon."

The two digimon looked angrily at Anubismon. "Uh-oh. My lord it looks like they have the upper hand. What shall we do?"

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon dashed forward and hit Anubismon multiple times with his icy cold breath.

"Arggh" Anubismon was kneeling down.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon fired his blast directly at Anubismon, finishing him off. Anubismon faded away along with the rest of Sleipmon's army.

"So this is the power of the digidestined. I'm surprised that the ninth one hasn't used his power yet." Sleipmon grinned.

Chirinmon stepped forward. "Let me finish him off my lord. It would be great practice for the others."

Rai looked angrily at Chirinmon. "There are many things I hate, but you know one of the things that I hate most of all?"

Chirinmon raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"People who hurt others for their personal gain." Rai said.

Chirinmon grinned. "Then I should be one of the digimon you hate the most, wouldn't it?."

Rai nodded. "Exactly. DemiDevimon it's time."

DemiDevimon nodded. "DemiDevimon digivolve to Devimon."

TK was shocked. Of all digimon it had to be Devimon.

Devimon bowed. "Well Chirinmon looks like it's my turn to fight."

Chirinmon smiled. "Let's see if you are a worthy opponent. None of the others could even compare."

Devimon smiled. "Oh I assure you this battle will be over before I count to 5."

Chirinmon laughed. "I'd like to see that."

Devimon dashed forward. "1." He dashed forward, then flew up. Naturally, Chirinmon followed. "2." Devimon flew forward then somersaulted over Chirinmon using his claws to lightly scratch him. "3." Devimon then faced Chirinmon, and extended his arms forward with his Touch of Evil attack. "4." Two dark blasts came out of his hands and hit Chirinmon head on.

"Arrgh!" Chirinmon fell to the ground with a large crash, while Devimon simply landed. "5." Chirinmon shouted and he faded away.

Devimon faced Sleipmon. "It's your turn."

Sleipmon laughed. "Hah! I admit that was impressive, but there's no way a champion could defeat a mega."

Devimon nodded. "For now yes, but if I do this." Devimon fired a dark blast at MagnaAngemon.

TK looked angrily at Devimon. "What are you doing?!"

Devimon smiled. "What does it look like? I'm fighing. MagnaAngemon use the dark blast I just gave you and transfer its power to Excalibur."

MagnaAngemon nodded, even though he was in pain. "This dark energy stings." He redirected most of it to his Excalibur,and he flew forward and slashed at Sleipmon.

"Ack!" Sleipmon fell back. "This attack wha- what's happening to me? What did you do?"

Devimon grinned. "A sword of light infused with the power of darkness. Is more powerful than a flimsy crossbow and bolts of ice."

Sleipmon looked disgusted as he tried to stand up. This only made Devimon's smile widen. "Don't bother the darkness from that attack has already begun infecting you. In a matter of seconds, you will be completely consumed by its power."

Sleipmon started to weaken. "Ho- how is t-this possible?"

Devimon turned around then looked back at Sleipmon. "Dark energy tends to feed on light, and with the extra boost from Excalibur, it has become more powerful than most dark attacks and as a result it needs more energy to feed on, namely you."

This enraged Sleipmon. "THIS IS NOT OVER DIGIDESTINED I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" The darkness soon consumed Sleipmon fully as he slowly disappeared in a pool of darkness.

Far away in the castle of light, Alphamon shook his head. "Sleipmon has failed me. What a disappointment... Duftmon?"

Duftmon looked at his superior. "Yes, my lord?"

Alphamon turned to his subordinate. "I'm assigning you to take over the job of Sleipmon. Destroy the digidestined by any means necessary as long as they do not oppose my rule."

Duftmon nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Duftmon left the room, and Dukemon looked at his master. "My lord, are you sure about this? I am not sure if we can trust Duftmon."

Alphamon looked at Dukemon. "He is one of my generals, Dukemon, we should trust him."

Dukemon nodded. "If that is your wish, my lord"

Duftmon smiled as he walked through the halls and headed for his laboratory. "This is the perfect chance to test my experiments."

* * *

Hope you liked it. So Sleipmon's dead and now it's Duftmon's time to shine. What evil intentions does he have? And how will the digidestined react to the ruined village, especially Rai? Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. By the way, please review because I have no idea if you guys like it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but it's Christmas vacation, so I might be able to squeeze in a few chapters before January. Digimon is not mine. So without further interruption, I present to you the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

Matt, Mimi, Sora, TK, Kari, and the digimon were setting up grave markers made of wood for their friends who died under Sleipmon's attack. Tai, Joe, and Izzy were talking among themselves wondering what to do next. Rai was sitting on a stone near the area with DemiDevimon on his shoulder, they were looking at the damage caused by Sleipmon's final attack. Everthing was either leveled down or completely frozen. There were no survivors within a 1 mile radius. It was all frost and snow.

Tai's face darkened. "Those guys, how could they do something like this?"

Matt looked at the markers. "They call themselves protectors of the digiwold, but they're just a bunch of bullies."

Mimi was crying. "All those poor digimon, what will happen to them now?"

Sora looked down, tears slowly going down her face. "Nothing, unless we do something about it."

Kari looked at Tai with tears in her eyes. "We have to do something Tai, we can't let something like this ever happen again."

Joe looked mad. "She's right, we have to do something about this."

Izzy nodded. "Agreed, I think the first logical step is to go to the ruins. Hopefully, Centarumon's still safe. Maybe he can help us."

Tai nodded. "We need Gennai's help too. Where is he?"

Izzy typed something on his laptop. "I tried contacting him, but he hasn't replied."

Tai thought for a while. "Then let's go to the ruins."

Everyone nodded.

Everyone packed what was left of their supplies. The entire time TK was glaring at Rai and DemiDevimon. "You were right Patamon, there is something wrong with those two and I'm gonna figure it out."

TK remembered seeing DemiDevimon digivolve into a Devimon. He remembered how a Devimon nearly destroyed File Island, and how he was defested by Angemon. He remembered seeing Angemon fade away, before turning into a digi-egg, and how useless he felt as he saw his friend give up his power to protect him. TK never wanted that to happen again, which is why he decided to keep a close eye on the two.

Rai knew TK was looking at him the entire time. He could almost feel TK's eyes drilling holes onto the back of his head. He just looked down, and ignored it. He was used to this sort of thing, which is one of the reasons why he promised himself to never trust anyone. Memories slowly flooded into his mind. He remembered his life before he arrived at the Digiworld. Rai just shook his head, and shoved all of them to the back of his mind.

Tai grabbed his stuff, and looked at the others. "Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded, and headed for the ruins.

Far away, Gennai was in his Mekanorimon gathering info from some of his sources. He already found out about the destruction of Primary Village and the defeat of Sleipmon.

Gennai thought to himself. Sleipmon's defeat will give rise to Duftmon, and he is a truly fearsome foe. I need to warn the others, but since the destruction of my communication device after that small fight I had, it might take a while. I hope they're safe.

Gennai continued walking through the hot desert. So, next on my list is to find Meramon, hopefully he has some information for me. After all of this, I will return, and help the Digidestined with the information I have gathered.

Meanwhile, in Alphamon's castle, Duftmon was sitting on the roof thinking up of new ways to make his creations stronger.

Dukemon was sitting inside a nearby tower. He looked out the window, and saw Duftmon sitting comfortably on the roof, writing some notes on a notebook.

Dukemon shook his head, and muttered something under his breath. "What the master see's in him I'll never know."

Dukemon quickly jumped out the window, and gracefully landed next to Duftmon, which surprised him a bit.

Duftmon steadied himself, and looked angrily at Dukemon. Despite his annoyance, he managed to speak calmly. "What was that for? You surprised me."

Dukemon looked at his fellow general. "You are doing nothing but taking down notes, when you should begin assembling a team against the digidestined."

Duftmon shook his head. "I am simply finishing my research to finish my creations. They only need a few more finishing touches before they are powerful enough to take on the digidestined, especially the ninth digidestined. He is different from the rest of them. I can see it, and I intend to use that to my advantage."

Dukemon tilted his head slightly to the side. "Manipulation? Isn't that beneath you?"

Duftmon looked down. "I will do anything to achieve my goal. My creations will be perfected, and the ninth digidestined will not be a problem for any of us."

Dukemon nodded. "Very well, I will report your progress to the master then."

Dukemon went back inside the castle and left.

Duftmon looked at the sky. "Soon digidestined, soon we will meet, and I will see for myself the power which defeated Sleipmon."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review, comments and suggestions are welcome, just nothing too harsh.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. It's been what 2 months since my last update, again I'm really sorry, but with school projects on the way, I haven't really had time to write. To make things worse this chapter seems really short to me. Again, I'm really sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I do not own digimon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Ruins (part 2)

The digidestined arrived at the ruins, and found Centarumon lying inside. His leg was broken, and he was unconscious, but aside from that he was fine.

Mimi ran to him. "Centarumon! Are you alright?".

Joe ran after her. "He seems fine, but he's unconscious."

There was a big hole on the roof in the room where Centarumon was lying.

Tai looked up. "Wow, whatever made this must've been pretty big.".

Matt looked around. "and judging by the mess, I'd say that it was the same thing that attacked Centarumon."

Sora, and Palmon helped Joe fix Centarumon's wounds. Sora looked at Tai after she bandaged the leg. "Centarumon isn't the type of digimon that would go down without a fight. This must've been a really powerful digimon."

Centarumon blinked then opened his eyes. "Wha... what happened?"

He looked at the digidestined, and was surprised. "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be back at Primary Village."

Mimi started crying, while every one else looked down.

Tai was the first to look at Centarumon. "Primary Village was destroyed, and all of our friends were killed."

Centarumon's eyes widened. "Who could've done such a thing?!"

Matt looked at Centarumon. "It was Sleipmon's, one of Alphamon's lackeys, he destroyed the entire village. We defeated him, but it didn't feel like a victory."

Centarumon sighed. "Many of the digimon there were my friends."

Sora's eyes began forming tears. "We need to stop Alphamon, and to do that we need help."

Joe nodded. "Speaking of help, we just helped you Centarumon. What happened over here?"

Centarumon looked around. "Oh, no, it can't be." He tried to stand up unsuccessfully, and he fell down. "The tablet, have you seen the ancient text?!"

Kari looked around. "Isn't it supposed to be here?"

Centarumon shook his head. "If it's not here then he must've taken it."

Rai raised his eyebrow. "Who?"

Centarumon looked at the digidestined. "It was a giant digimon unlike anything that I've seen before. He broke into the ruins, and attacked me. He must've taken the ancient text."

Centarumon pounded his fist against the wall. "Right when I was about to finish deciphering it too."

Sora tried to calm down Centarumon, while Izzy was thinking.

Izzy brought out his laptop."What did he look like? Maybe I can provide some info about our mysterious perpetrator."

Centarumon shook his head. "All I know is that he's really big. He attacked during the night, and I didn't get a clear view of him."

Izzy sighed. "Well, that's too bad."

Tai looked at Centarumon. "Hey Centarumon, I was wondering, what can we do to defeat Alphamon?"

Centarumon looked back. "I'm not sure, the prophecy would've said something about how, but it was taken away."

Just then, there was a loud roar from the forest around them.

Patamon jumped. "What was that?"

Centarumon tried to stand up again. "That came from the area near the cliffs, it might be the digimon that stole the ancient texts. I must get them back."

Centarumon stumbled and fell again. Joe tried to calm him down. "You need to rest, we'll take care of this."

Tai nodded. "Matt and I will go after the digimon the rest of you stay here."

Everyone nodded.

Tai looked at Agumon. "You better digivolve, it feels like a big one."

Agumon nodded. "Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon."

Matt looked at Gabumon. "You too Gabumon."

Gabumon nodded. "Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon."

The two digimon carried their partners, and raced to the source of the disturbance.

A dark figure smiled as he saw the two digidestined leave. "That takes care of the more powerful ones, now to set my plan in motion."

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'll try to update sooner, and make it longer. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I need to be in a certain mood to write this, and lately I haven't been in that mood. Anyway, enough about me. I hope you like the story. Digimon does not belong to me. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Trick

Matt and Tai raced to the source of the roars. They found a giant digimon holding the ancient texts in the middle of the forest.

MetalGarurumon stared at the giant digimon. "What the heck is that?"

WarGreymon shrugged. "I have no idea, but whatever that is it sure looks strong."

A small metal digimon came out of the bushes and grinned. "Greetings digidestined, I am Giromon, and that huge digimon over there is Kimeramon. You may have to pardon his manners. He doesn't talk much."

Tai looked at Giromon. "Hey, what are you guys doing with the ancient texts?"

Giromon shook his head. "Isn't it obvious? We stole these texts!"

Matt angrily looked at Giromon. "Then that means you're the ones that attacked Centarumon!"

Giromon nodded. "Yes that would be us. Our master ordered us to do it, and I think our master would like us to get rid of you two too. Kimeramon give me the prophecy, while you take care of these two weaklings."

Kimeramon roared, and gave the prophecy to Giromon, then faced the other two.

Tai looked sick. "I've never seen anything so ugly before."

"He doesn't seem like a normal digimon." Matt said.

Giromon laughed. "Well of course he isn't! Lord Duftmon made Kimeramon himself."

WarGreymon looked disgusted. "That's just wrong. Let's get this abomination over with."

Giromon shook his head. "That won't be easy."

Kimeramon roared, and flew up.

Giromon laughed. "Well, on that note, I better scram." Giromon quickly disappeared into the thicket.

Tai ran after him. "Hey, you're not going anywhere!"

Matt grabbed Tai's shirt. "Tai, stop, and think for a while. MetalGarurumon and I will go after Giromon, since we're the fastest on ground. You and WarGreymon will go after Kimeramon, since WarGreymon can fly."

Tai nodded. "You heard him WarGreymon. Let's go."

Tai jumped on WarGreymon's shoulder, and chased after Kimeramon. Matt hopped on MetalGarurumon's back, and they went after Giromon.

WarGreymon soon caught up with Kimeramon.

Kimeramon roared. "Heat Viper!" A deadly heat ray came out of his four arms, and they all headed straight for WarGreymon.

"And here I thought you didn't know how to talk. Terra Force!" WarGreymon fired a giant fireball at Kimeramon.

The two attacks hit each other causeing a big explosion in the middle of the battle. Kimeramon roared, and rushed at WarGreymon, and started to repeatedly attack him with his claws.

"It won't be that easy." WarGreymon dodged most of the attacks, and the rest didn't harm him due to his armor.

"Take this. Mega Claw!" The attack hit Kimeramon causing him to crash into the ground.

Tai cheered. "Yeah, we did it. Now, let's go after Giromon."

WarGreymon nodded, and followed after MetalGarurumon's tracks.

Duftmon saw the whole thing from his lab within the castle. "I guess I need to adjust Kimeramon some more for him to beat the digidestined. Now to see how my other creation is doing."

In the ruins, the rest of the digidestined were helping Centarumon. Sora and Joe were talking to Centarumon. Izzy was doing some research with his laptop. Mimi was looking for food with Palmon. TK and Patamon were spying on Rai. Rai was sitting down, thinking, while fully aware of TK's actions. The rest of the digimon were playing with Kari.

Patamon sighed. "Hey TK."

TK looked at him. "Yes?"

"How long are we going to spy on Rai?" Patamon asked.

"Just until we're 100% sure that Rai's a good guy." TK said.

"and how do we know that?" Patamon said.

"I don't know, but after seeing Devimon, we have to make sure." TK said.

"Alright." Patamon sighed.

Rai shook his head. He knew those two were watching him. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He thought that once he left his world, there would be no one left to be suspicious of him. No one to say that he was the odd one out. No one to think that he was untrustworthy. No one left to hurt him. Rai clenched his teeth, and pushed everything in his mind away. It has to be different. He's in another world now. He needs to forget everything about the past.

Just then he heard a noise. "DemiDevimon, over here."

DemiDevimon stopped playing, and went to Rai. "Why? What's wrong?"

Rai hushed him. "I heard something."

The two slowly went into the forest.

"Hey, they're going somewhere." Patamon said.

"I know now let's be quiet." TK said as they slowly followed the two.

Rai went deeper into the forest, until he found the source of the sound. It was a giant clock.

Rai stared at the clock. "Now what would this be doing in the middle of the forest?"

TK stared at the pair. "What could they be up to?"

A figure appeared behind Rai. "Do you like the clock? I made it myself."

Rai turned around quickly. How the heck could I not sense him behind me?

Rai looked at the figure. "Who are you?"

The figure smiled. "I am Clockmon, and that is my special clock. Me and my brother made it together you see?"

DemiDevimon looked confused. His partner is not someone you can sneak up on. "Where's your brother?"

Another figure appeared right behind Rai. "That would be me."

This surprised Rai even more. How are they able to do this?

Rai looked menacingly at the two brothers. "What do you want from me?"

The Clockmon looked hurt. "Now why would we want anything from you?"

Rai became more cautious. "Because no one just builds a giant clock in the middle of a forest for no reason."

"All we need is time." The Clockmon said.

Meanwhile, the ruins were being watched. A dark figure looked at a small digimon. "Attack."

The small digimon smiled. "Yes sir."

Centarumon was talking to Joe, when he noticed something was missing. "Has anyone seen Rai, or TK?"

Everyone looked around , and shrugged.

Mimi came back with some food, and found everyone rushing around. "Hey guys, what's happening?"

"Rai, TK, Patamon, and DemiDevimon are missing!" Tentomon said.

"We can't find the anywhere." Kari said.

"Dear oh dear, did the digidestined lose some of their friends?" a dark figure said.

"Who are you?" Joe said.

"No! Don't go near him. My computer says he's DarknessBagramon, a very evil digimon." Izzy said

DarknessBagramon bowed. "At your service, now if you mind. I'd like to demolish what's left of the ruins now."

"You can't do that!" Centarumon yelled.

DarknessBagramon grinned. "Oh but I can and I will. Tekkamon, Giromon begin the attack."

A bunch of small digimon came out of the forest, and began attacking.

Mimi screamed. "Oh no, Palmon I think it's time to digivolve."

Palmon nodded. "Palmon digivolve to Togemon."

Joe looked at Gomamon, and nodded.

Gomamon jumped in front of the attack. "Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon."

"Take this. Needle Spray!" Togemon said.

The Tekkamon smiled. "Like that's gonna work." They raised their swords, and blocked every needle.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled.

"Spinning Mine!" The Giromon threw their grenades at the torpedo destroying it.

"None of our attacks are working." Ikkakumon said.

The Tekkamon advanced, and started attacking the two digimon.

"There's too many of them." Togemon said.

"I can't hold them off for long." Ikkakumon said as he tried to headbutt the mob.

A Tekkamon raced towards Ikkakumon. "Slamming Skull!" There was a big explosion, both Tekkamon, and ikkakumon were defeated.

Ikkakumon turned back into Gomamon. "What the heck was that?"

"That was a suicide move by the Tekkamon." DarknessBagramon said as the Tekkamon slowly disappeared. "Keep in mind that was only one Tekkamon."

Another Tekkamon charged at Togemon. "Slamming Skull!"

Togemon fell back, and turned into Palmon as the Tekkamon disappeared. "That's just not fair."

Joe ran to Gomamon, and brought him inside. "Gomamon are you ok?"

Gomamon looked wearily at Joe. "I've seen worse, but those guys are tough."

Mimi took Palmon inside too. "What are we gonna do?"

Sora looked at Biyomon. "That's where we come in. Biyomon digivolve."

Biyomon nodded. "Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon."

Izzy nodded. "Come on Tentomon."

Tentomon flew up. "Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon."

Kari looked at Gatomon. "Let's go Gatomon."

Gatomon stood up. "and I was having the perfect nap too. Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon."

MegaKabuterimon faced the army. "Electro Shocker!"

Garudamon flew up high. "Wing Blade!"

Angewomon aimed at DarknessBagramon. "Celestial Arrow!"

All the evil digimon were hit.

DarknessBagramon laughed. "Like that's going to work on us. Giromon!"

All the Giromon stood up, and started to attack MegaKabuterimon. "Spinning Mine!"

Wave after wave of grenades hit MegaKabuterimon. "Arggh, that's alittle too much for me." MegaKabuterimon fell back, and turned back into Tentomon. "Oh no."

The Tekkamon used their swords to attack Garudamon. "Electronic Blast Sword!"

Garudamon fell to the ground, and turned back into Biyomon. "There's too many of them."

DarknessBagramon grinned, and faced Angewomon. "As for you, I have a very special attack prepared just for angel digimon like you. Eternal Darkmare!" DarknessBagramon's black wings released an attack that hit Angewomon.

"Ack, Angewomon fell to the ground. This attack is too much." Angewomon turned into Salamon, and fainted.

DarknessBagramon laughed. "This is what the digidestined have to offer. This will be a piece of cake."

The army of Tekkamon, and Giromon began moving forward towards the ruins.

At the far side of the forest near a cliff, Matt and Tai finally caught up to the Giromon.

Tai grinned. "This is too easy."

Matt began thinking. "A little too easy don't you think Tai, I wonder how the others doing?"

Tai frowned. "We need to finish this quick."

Giromon slowly moved back.

Matt looked at him. "Oh don't bother, we have you trapped. There's nowhere to run. Now, give us the prophecy."

Giromon held on to the prophecy even tighter. "No way."

Matt sighed. "I didn't want to do this. MetalGarurumon."

MetalGarurumon opened his mouth. "Metal Wolf Claw!" The attack instantly froze Giromon.

Tai jumped off WarGreymon, and took the ancient texts. "I'll be taking this, and we'll be leaving."

The four of them headed towards the ruins.

On the other side of the wood, TK and Patamon are still watching Rai.

Patamon looked at TK. "Hey TK, if we're here who's watching over the others."

TK began thinking. "But by spying on Rai, we can find out if he will harm the others or not."

Patamon shook his head. "but if Rai turns out to be a good guy, then we're doing all of this for nothing."

TK sighed. "Fine we'll go back, but just this once."

Rai saw TK, and Patamon leave, and looked angrily at the two Clockmon. "Will the two of you just leave me alone?"

The Clockmon laughed. "Now why would you want to do that? We just got acquainted."

The other Clockmon smiled. "Yeah, come on let's be friends."

Rai sighed. "I don't need any friends."

One of the Clockmon was surprised. "but everyone needs friends."

Rai sighed. "Not me, now will you please let me leave."

The other Clockmon shook his head. "I'm sorry, but we can't let you do that."

Rai was getting irritated. "I really need to get back to the others."

The Clockmon shook their heads. "We said it once, we'll say it again. We can't let you do that."

Rai looked angrily at the two. "and why is that?"

The two Clockmon took out their weapons. "because it's what Lord Duftmon ordered us to do."

Rai smiled. "Finally, a reason to beat the two of you. DemiDevimon let's go."

DemiDevimon nodded. "About time I got to do something. DemiDevimon digivolve to Devimon."

Devimon smiled. "This is your last chance let us through."

The two Clockmon shook their heads.

Devimon moved forward. "Then I'm sorry, fut I'll have to kill the both of you."

The Clockmon laughed. "Impossible. Chrono Breaker!" Both digimon sent out a blast towards Devimon.

Devimon dodged the attack easily. "Touch of Evil." He stretched out both of his hands, and slashed at the two Clockmon.

"Argh" The two Clockmon fell to their knees. "I'm afraid it's too late now. Your friends should be dead by now." Then they both faded away.

Rai realized what just happened. "Come on Devimon, we have to help the others." The two quickly raced back towards the ruins.

TK arrived first, and saw the army attack the ruins. "We have to do something Patamon digivolve."

Patamon nodded. "Patamon digivolve to Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon."

MagnaAngemon flew into the battle. "I believe this is where you all die. Heaven's Gate!"

A large portal appeared, and began sucking in all the Tekkamon, and Giromon.

DarknessBagramon smiled. "Well-played MagnaAngemon, well-played. I think I should leave now. It seems that the others are already arriving. Mark my words though, my master is not pleased with this."

DarknessBagramon faded into the darkness.

Matt, Tai, and Rai soon arrived with their digimon.

Tai smiled. "We found the prophecy. Anything interesting happen while we were away."

Sora sighed, and filled them in on the details.

Centarumon took the prophecy back. "Thank you. I'll be taking my leave now. It seems that these ruins aren't safe anymore. I'll find another place to hide, and decipher these ancient texts. Don't worry I'll keep in touch, just remember to be safe."

Centarumon slowly tried to leave, but began walking with a limp.

Mimi looked at him. "Hey Centarumon, why don't you stay with us for a while until your leg heals. We can't stand losing another friend."

Centarumon nodded. "Very well."

Sora looked at Rai. "Hey Rai, where'd you go off to earlier. We were worried sick."

Rai pointed towards the forest. "I heard a sound, so I decided to investigate."

Sora sighed. "Why didn't you tell us then?"

"I didn't want to bother anyone." Rai said.

"Rai, we're a team now, and that means everyone has to work together, and help each other." Sora said. "And that include strange noises we hear in the forest."

Rai looked down at his feet. Again with that word.

Duftmon saw the whole thing from his lab, and was taking down notes. "So that is how it works. Digidestined be warned for that was just the beginning. I assure you I will defeat each one of you. Especially that digidestined of dark.

* * *

I hope you like that. Please review. Comments and suggestions are welcome just nothing too harsh. I'll try to update more often.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been updating recently, and then write a really short chapter. I get lazy sometimes, and I'm really sorry about that. Anyway thanks to gallantmon7196, DarkLord98, and kallin22 for their reviews. I promise to try update this again as soon as I can, if not you guys can do whatever you want with me (not sure how this is possible, since no one knows me here). Anyway, here's the next chapter of my story, enjoy!  
Digimon does not belong to me.

* * *

Everyone went into the ruins to rest after their battle with Duftmon's forces. Sora started a fire, and everyone went around it, with the exception of Rai, who sat away from the group as usual. Centarumon fell asleep.

"Hey TK, where did you go?" Kari asked.

TK scratched his head. "I was umm... I was doing a bit of scouting, to make sure no bad digimon were around."

Rai knew that this was a complete lie, but he just shrugged and looked at the forest outside.

"Well, you must've done it wrong, because you completely missed DarknessBagramon." Joe said.

TK shook his head. "Nope, I didn't see him, or his army."

Sora sighed. "You didn't hear the strange noises Rai heard?"

TK shook his head. "No, I didn't hear a thing."

DemiDevimon flew onto Rai's shoulder. "Why aren't you saying a thing?"

Rai shrugged. "It's because it's none of my business. If TK wants to lie about where he's been who am I to stop him?"

DemiDevimon pouted. "But as part of the team you're supposed to stop him from lying."

Rai sighed then glared at DemiDevimon. "I am not part of this team nor will I ever be part of a team. I'm just here because it seems like I should be. I am not here to teach them moral lessons, or tell them what they should or shouldn't do. I am here because we need to defeat Alphamon, that is all I am here for. Remember that DemiDevimon."

DemiDevimon gulped then nodded. "Uhh, got it..."

DemiDevimon flew off to talk with the other digimon.

Matt walked up to Rai. "So why'd you do it?"

Rai looked at Matt and raised his eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Go out on your own." Matt said.

"I told you already, it's because of the strange sound I heard." Rai said.

Matt sat down beside him. "and why didn't you tell anyone else?"

"I didn't want to bother anyone." Rai said.

Matt sighed. "Listen Rai, a team's a team. Wether you like it or not, you're a digidestined, which means that you're a part of our team. Being part of the team means helping each other. Diving headfirst alone without telling anyone, is not something a team member would do, and neither is letting another teammate lie."

Rai jumped a bit at that last part. "How'd you know?"

"I'm his older brother, I should know when he's lying even if our parents are separated." Matt said.

Rai was surprised. "Your parents are separated?"

Matt looked down. "Yeah, it's not exactly something I like to talk about."

Rai looked sad. "Oh uh, sorry about that."

Matt sighed. "Don't worry about it. So are you willing to tell me what really happened?"

Rai told Matt about his encounter with the Clockmon, and what TK did.

Matt shook his head. "Should've known he'd do something like this. He doesn't trust you yet, so he wants to keep an eye on you."

Rai stared at his feet. "Figures... Why are you doing this?"

Matt looked quizzically at Rai. "Doing what?"

"Talking to me." Rai said.

Matt shook his head, and laughed a little. "Because you're part of the team now, and it's best that we all become friends, or at least get a long with each other."

Matt stood up, and went back to his seat with the others.

Rai sighed. I'm not used to things like this. Usually people would ignore me leave me alone, or do whatever they can to avoid me. Then there's that one friend, who betrayed him in the end. Rai shook his head. No, this is s different world. The past does not matter to me here.

Joe looked into the fire. "So what do we do next?"

Tai shrugged. "I don't know."

Izzy looked at hs computer. "I think the best thing to do right now, is to find the crest, and tag of darkness."

Everyone looked at Izzy.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Joe asked.

Izzy smiled. "Same way we found our crests, we go to Server."

Matt raised his eyebrow. "Go to server, and then what? There aren't exactly any tag and crest stores in Server you know."

Izzy scratched his head. "Yeah, I know, but there's not much for us to do here, since Primary Village is gone. Think about it, what left is there for us to do here, if we go to Server, we can find Gennai, the tag, and crest, and put a stop to Alphamon's plan."

Sora nodded. "Well I guess you're right."

Tai stood up. "It's decided then tomorrow we're heading to Server."

* * *

Hope you liked that, even if it was pretty short. Please review, everything's welcome, except really harsh or mean reviews.  
Oh, and before I forget, I need some help with something, anyone interested must be creative, and good with drawing, PM me about it thanks.


End file.
